


cats and cuddles

by bruises



Series: teen wolf polyamory week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira walks in with her bag in one hand and a small box in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> written for [teen wolf polyamory week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twpolyamoryweek). this was prompted by [sciras](http://sciras.tumblr.com/) on tumblr; i hope you like it!

Malia scoots back onto the table and picks up a bunch of parsley.

“What’s for dinner?” She asks, looking at Tracy. “And what are these leaves?”

Tracy places the wooden spoon down on the bench and turns around to face her girlfriend. 

“Spaghetti bolognese; it’s Kira’s favourite,” Tracy grins. “That’s parsley.”

“Oh,” Malia shrugs, putting the parsley down. “It’s getting late. Do you know when Kira’s coming home?”

“I’ve got no idea. She’s probably working late at the veterinary clinic,” Tracy says. She turns around and stirs the boiling pot of pasta slowly.

Malia’s feet meet the ground with a soft thud. She walks over to Tracy and leans against the counter. Her eyes flicker up to the clock on the wall; it’s just past eight o’clock. Kira is usually home by seven.

“Maybe I should call her,” Malia suggests. She dips her finger into the sauce and licks it as she winks at Tracy.

Before Tracy can say anything, the doorknob turns and Kira walks in with her bag in one hand and a small box in the other.

Malia’s ears perk up instantly - she can hear another heartbeat. With her eyes wide, she rushes over to Kira to help hold her things.

“Who’s this?” She asks, kneeling down next to the box.

Kira smiles and lifts the blanket up. “This is Charlie; her owner brought her in last night. She broke one of her legs falling off of a fence, and the owner couldn’t pay for the vet bills. Adoption rates for cats are pretty low, so I thought I’d adopt her!”

“Oh my gosh,” Tracy gasps, watching her girlfriends huddle around the small animal. “Malia, is that a cat?”

She puts her wooden spoon down and walks over to them. Kira leans over and kisses Tracy’s cheek as Malia opens the cage.

“We missed you,” Tracy tells her, placing her hand around Kira’s waist.

Kira looks up at her through long lashes and smiles. “I missed you too; both of you. I had to stay back to fill out adoption papers and re-bandage her leg. It’s been a long day.”

“I made your favourite dinner,” Tracy sings, her eyes crinkling at the sides when she smiles. 

“Kir, Tracy, look! She’s doing _the stretch_ ,” Malia whispers, watching the cat carefully.

It takes Charlie a minute or two, but she walks out of the box slowly and starts purring. Malia watches in awe as the ginger cat walks up to her, and falls asleep beside her leg.

“She likes me!” Malia grins.

Kira and Tracy look at each other and smile. 

“You should bring her into the lounge room,” Kira suggests. “We can cuddle and watch Captain America.”

Tracy nods. “I’ll get dinner served.”

With soft and delicate hands, Malia reaches down and picks up Charlie. She follows her girlfriend into the lounge room and places the cat on her lap.

“Can we go shopping for cat things tomorrow?” Tracy calls out from the kitchen.

She brings three warm bowls of spaghetti into the lounge room and places them on coffee table.

“Of course,” Kira replies, rubbing her eyes. “But after we all get a good night’s sleep.”

Malia looks up at her and laughs. “Of course. We need our beauty sleep.”

Kira jokingly rolls her eyes as she spins some spaghetti onto her fork. Once she’s done, she stretches her arms out and places the bowl onto the coffee table.

Tracy sits on her left and Malia on the right (with Charlie). The three of them snuggle together on the couch with a blanket spread over them.

The movie has only been on for twenty minutes, but Kira can already feel herself falling asleep on Tracy’s shoulder. Tracy notices, and nudges Malia.

“Hey, can you put the bowls in the sink? I’ll do the dishes tomorrow,” Tracy says, yawning.

Malia sighs, but she places Charlie beside Kira and puts the bowls away.

Tracy watches as Malia sits down. She places the small cat back on her lap, and shuffles closer to Kira.

“I would’ve done it, but Kira’s asleep,” Tracy whispers to Malia.

Malia attempts to suppress a yawn, but fails. She laughs so loudly that Kira stirs in her sleep. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I love you, Malia.”

Malia grins. “I love you too, Tracy.”

* * *

In the morning, Kira wakes up with both Malia and Tracy sleeping beside her. She smiles as she moves slowly, trying not to wake up her girlfriends. Once she’s off the couch, Kira stretches the muscles in her back and closes the blinds in the living room.

As she’s making herself a coffee, Kira remembers the new addition to the family. When Kira realizes that she doesn’t know where Charlie is, her palms become clammy and she begins to panic.

The cup of coffee is long forgotten. Kira searches every room; the laundry, the kitchen, the bathroom, but she doesn’t find her anywhere.

“Kira,” Tracy says, her voice heavy and tired.“What are you doing?”

“Looking for Charlie. I can’t find her anywhere,” Kira calls back.

Tracy gently takes the cat from Malia’s lap and walks over to Kira. “She slept on Malia all night.”

“She’s safe,” Kira whispers. She runs her fingertips through Charlie’s fur and looks up at Tracy.

With a nod, Tracy kisses Kira’s cheek. “She’s safe. She’s okay.”

They stand together in the kitchen watching the cat. Tracy makes Kira a warm cup of coffee and they go back into the lounge room.

“I panicked,” Kira sighs, looking down at Charlie.

Tracy rubs her back and presses another kiss to her temple. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Kira hums. She rests her head on Tracy’s shoulder and takes a sip of her coffee.

When Tracy puts the news channel on, Malia sits up abruptly and looks at the two of them.

“What’s going on?” She grumbles. Malia takes her hair out of the bun it was tied in and looks at them. “What time is it?”

Tracy and Kira look at each other and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
